A multicast and broadcast service (MBS) is a point-to-multipoint service that transmits data to multiple recipients from one source. In this service, the multiple recipients use a common resource so as to efficiently use resources. The multiple recipients can share a connection ID of a packet so as to use the common resource.
The multicast and broadcast service can provide a service by using a hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ) scheme in a physical (PHY) layer. However, transmission performance of the HARQ scheme has a limit. Accordingly, in order to provide a more reliable service, it is necessary to support the multicast and broadcast service while securing transmission reliability in a media access control (MAC) layer.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.